Legend of Link
by Allstargamer
Summary: Link's latest adventure has him absolutely beside himself, so to speak. Concept loosely inspired by Four Swords Adventures.


Prologue: Dark Designs

In a secluded section of time a space, there is a void. A space shrouded in darkness so thick, anyone or anything that was unfortunate enough to find its way into this god forsaken place would have had any life squelched from them in a matter of hours, if they didn't lose their mind first. It is a place where no light can illuminate it, and almost lo life could be born from it. The only being that was unfortunate enough to be born in such a hellish place realm had come and gone many times, never returning by choice, but always leaving in search of something more, to spread his brand of darkness into other realms, to strike at the light with all his fury, leaving his void as empty and as lifeless as it was prior to his birth, until a flash of darkness erupts from the nothingness, replicating the creature's birth so many millennia ago, signaling his unwilling return to his own private hell hole of a realm.

**"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!!"** the being cursed to himself, having been freed from his material form that he had used in the other world, returning him to his original state as a shapeless energy being. He surges violently, emanating a dark aura as his form splurged about. **"NOT AGAIN!!"**

He grunts and yells for a while longer, cursing into the void with all of his might. After a while, he starts to calm down, his form becoming more and more stable, settling on a sphere like shape. However, he still angers, and begins to drone on.

"It always happens!" He grunts angrily, going over his situation in thought. "Every time I get close to claiming the power of the Triforce for my own, a gung ho little snot in a green tunic shows up and thinks they can be a hero!"

The dark aura surrounding the shapeless energy being intensified for a moment and four rings made of dark energy appeared, encircling the being, looking almost like windows.

"First was that little nothing of a blacksmith's grandson. Lucky little punk."

As soon as his words had been spoken, the window in front of him lit up, showing an image of a young man of fifteen living in the outskirts of a great kingdom, making a living as a blacksmith in his grandfather's old cabin workshop. He was clad in a green sleeveless tunic and was wearing a brown under shirt. He had a brown hair adorned by a green cap with a yellow brim.

"Then when I tried going back into the distant past, it was some stupid orphan. Thinks he's so tough, traveling through time like that…"

The window to the right of the first one now sparked to life, showing a young boy of fourteen, reclining against his slumbering faithful steed in front of a burning fire, settling down for the night from a long day's journey. He blew into a sweet potato shaped instrument, fingering the holes to create a melodious, enchanting sound that rings out into the wilderness, soothing his tired soul. He wore a green tunic with sleeves and a green cap as well.

"My third time out seemed to have gone well at first, but those Hylian gods had to screw with me and flood the entire world and scatter the Triforce pieces! By the time I was able to get them, another little shit from some back water island shows up! He was nothing, but then his royal pain in the butt intervened and ruined everything, giving that kid his chance!"

Again, the window to the right sparked up, showing an image from someplace else. This time it showed a ship sailing on an ocean, spanning as far as the eye could reach. On the furthermost point on the ship was a thirteen year old boy, watching as the ship sped along the ocean to parts unknown. Laughing with a big smile across face, eyes gleaming with excitement and anticipation on what lies ahead. He wore a green sleeveless tunic with a light green undershirt. He had a black belt with a white shell buckle strapped around his waist and a green cap flapping in the breeze on top of his blond hair. To protect from the chilling breeze, he wore white leggings.

"And last time, I even tried going to an alternate timeline, but those elders banished me to the twilight realm! I'll admit, that was actually a plus, getting that idiot, Zant to do my dirty work. But almost as soon as I return back to the real world, who should show up but **another** one these idiots!"

Finally, the last window shows an image of a young man of seventeen, walking along a path towards his home, his village from a tireless journey, accompanied by a his childhood friend, who was riding side saddle on top of their beloved horse. Behind them, was a horse drawn wagon, filled with children who had been away from home for what seemed like forever. All of them had had a grand adventure, and were ready to return home. He wore a short sleeved green tunic with a long sleeved white undershirt. He had gauntlets on each arms and long white leggings covering his lower half. He had a long green cap which adorned his dirty blond hair like a crown.

He looked upon these images for a while, thinking about how in all of existence that four different warriors, all of them not even old enough to drink with at a bar, could respectively bring about his defeat four different times.

"Unbelievable." He says to himself, trying to plan his next move, dismissing the window, them evaporating into darkness. He grew tired of being handed defeat after defeat by boys who weren't even a fraction of his true age. "Every time I try to conquer that back water realm, somebody shows up to act against me! It's almost as if—"

But he stops in abrupt silence. If he had a face, it would have an expression of amazed realization. Then he started to chuckle, which grew into an evil, sinister laughter as a plan unfolds in his innermost workings.

"Of course!" He chided to himself with a tone of malicious intent and evil desires, abruptly stopping his laughter. "The empirical rule! It was right in front of me this whole time! It's just so obvious!"

He started glowing even darker than before, preparing to leave this desolate world to implement his latest scheme.

"Yes, a _'proactive'_ approach, as it were…" He drawled to himself happily. "This will work quite well. But first, I need to do a little Recruiting…"

And once again, his laughter rings out, as explodes, launching his energy form in all directions, exiting his dark realm, eager to start what he believes is his plan of final conquest.

Prologue: Dark Designs: End


End file.
